grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Merlot's Laboratory (Horde)
For the Campaign version of this location, see Dr. Merlot's Laboratory. Dr. Merlot's Laboratory 'is a playable location in Horde Mode of ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. This map has 4 control centers to protect, and 10 waves to survive. As the waves progress you'll need to protect more control centers, finishing with protecting all four. The Lien boxes are found scattered all over the arena. This map can be used for Grimm Gauntlet. Description Dr. Merlot's Laboratory is a mixture of a metal factory, and underground caves filled with tubes of Dr. Merlot's serum. Control Center Locations You spawn right in front of control center 1 - CC1 - and the Grimm spawn locations are all around the node. This has to be protected through all 10 waves. The next control center - CC2 - is through the large door, into a large cave area with serum tanks you can destroy for XP. This node appears on wave 3, and stays until the end. The next control center - CC3 - is on the other side of the large cave area. This one appears on wave 5 and lasts until wave 10. The last control center - CC4 - is up some stairs through another large door, and appears on wave 7. It must be protected until wave 10. You can follow the vent system through around to wave 1. Tactics For solo, a Blake is recommended. For two player, 2 Blakes is recommended. For three player, 2 Blakes and a Weiss is recommended. For four player, 2 Blakes, a Weiss and a Jaune is recommended. If you're playing Blake, using and spamming her ranged with the stun blade upgrade is strongly recommended. This attack has massive crowd control potential, and goes through walls and objects. If you're playing Weiss, using one of her upgraded ranged attacks is suggested, as she is basically a walking talking turret. If you're playing Jaune, having his Ultimate be the 100% damage boost, failing that, the 50% damage boost, is recommended. If multiple players are present, the Medic skill is also recommended. Dodging and re-positioning will be your friend all throughout Horde Mode, as you need to think quick, and act quicker. While all characters can hold their own in Horde Mode, especially in the hands of a good player, these are the characters that just make it easier to get through, as Horde Mode is significantly harder than Campaign. '''Do not fight near the CCs, as there is a chance of the Grimm also hitting the CC as well as you. Instead, using ranged, pull the Grimm away from their spawn locations to you, and then annihilate them. This is the primary tactic for every Horde Mode match. Don't be afraid to buy turrets, even just the standard machine gun turrets, as all will be helpful. CC1 is best defended towards the vent system, away from the door, so you have a clear line of sight along all the spawns and can draw them away from the node. It's recommended to buy turrets for this node as CC2 and CC3 are easy to protect together. CC2 alone is best defended in the doorway to CC1. CC3 alone is best protected from up the stairs to CC4, and you can pull the Grimm from CC2 to here as well if your ranged can go that far. CC4 is easily protected from any end of the room, drawing the Grimm away from the node. It's recommended to save Lien to buy turrets for this node as it is furthest away from the other 3. Gallery 20190103170424_1.jpg|CC1 20190103170415_1.jpg|CC2 20190103170638_1.jpg|CC3 20190103170901_1.jpg|CC4 Category:Locations Category:Playable Locations